Railroad crossing grades are protected by railroad grade crossing arms which are stored substantially in a vertical position and which are actuated by railroad gate actuators. The actuators reorient the crossing arms to a horizontal position across a railroad crossing grade. The crossing arms warn operators of vehicles of oncoming train traffic and physically place a barrier in the form of a crossing arm at both sides of the railroad crossing grade to discourage and prevent the passage of a vehicle into the railroad crossing grade
Motorists unaware of the movement of a crossing arm may impinge either the front or the back of the crossing arm to the extent that physical damage may occur whereby the crossing arm is broken or parted from the railroad gate actuator. In some situations, the motorist may physically damage a first crossing arm or may avoidingly maneuver the motor vehicle around the end of the first crossing arm whereby damaging impact with a second opposed crossing can result. Such an occurrence can compromise the safety of the railroad grade crossing in that other motorists will not be warned of impending danger due to the destruction of one or more of the crossing arms. Such occurrences will compromise safety as well as add a financial maintenance burden.